


I'm not talking 'bout boys, I'm talking 'bout girls

by dykeleonierichter



Category: Druck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, soft, super gay, the title is from a girl in red song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: "I think I'm in love with you too," Sara says quietly. Leonie's brain doesn't process the words right away, it takes her a few seconds before she reacts. Her head is swimming and her heart clenches so hard that she thinks she might die.Abiball moments between Leonie and Sara





	I'm not talking 'bout boys, I'm talking 'bout girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! So I've noticed a lot more people shipping Leonie and Sara now but how there are so few fics in the tag. There is a little bit of a rant about lesbian representation in the notes at the end you can totally skip over!
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes  
> my Tumblr is @darkdodielove if you wanna yell at me because of this

Leonie had stared at Sara in the mirror for what felt like hours, trying to force her emotions back down her throat for at least one night, she keeps trying to make her feelings for Sara a little less obvious. The girl in the mirror twists bits of her hair and pins it back with bobby pins only to sigh and take her hair down to start again, every now and then Sara catches Leonie's eye in the mirror and smiled shyly at her. 

 

Her heart melting as she watches Sara apply her eyeshadow and laugh when she gets a little bit of eyeliner smudged on her lower lashline. Leonie’s stomach comes up in knots when Sara turns to her and smiles softly, she runs her hands over her dress and walks over to Leonie who is sat on Sara’s bed. 

 

“Do you want me to do your hair?” Sara asks her excitedly and if Leonie had already done her hair she wouldn’t tell Sara because she couldn’t kill the excitement in Sara’s eyes. Leonie nods her head and runs her fingers through her hair, she stands and giggles when Sara smiles and scrunches her nose up.  Sara is a little bit taller than usual so she ducks her head a bit and grabs Leone's hands, pulling her to the mirror. 

 

Leonie leans back against Sara's chest as the girl rakes her fingers through Leonie's hair. A dozen bobby pins and knots untangled later, her hair is braided against the side of her head. 

 

Ever since Leonie and Sara became best friends, there was something about Sara that made Leonie's heart flutter and her head spin. Her soft voice, how beautiful she looked in the low lighting of Leonie's fairy light lit room and how softly she holds Leonie. 

 

Leonie knows she likes girls, she's known for a while. Ever since she was nine, she has an inkling that something about her was different, all of her friends would talk about boys that the had a crush on, they would talk about how nice the boy’s body spray would smell and how strong they felt and Leonie would just nod her head as if she understood what they meant while he dreamt about holding the hand of her best friend. 

 

Lesbian is a word that used to strike fear into her heart, the word sounded dirty, she felt like it was a word that shouldn't be spoken in daylight but after years and a lot of self-acceptance, Leonie acknowledges she's a lesbian but she has only told one person, she told David.

 

When Sara first told Leonie that she was interested in Matteo, Leonie had swallow back tears and breathed past the lump in her throat to tell Sara she was happy for her even though her heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds. She told Sara that she liked David in an attempt to make her jealous but to no avail. She knew she liked Sara from the moment she met the girl, she even thought about telling the other girl a few times but opted out at the last moment, too scared of what would happen if Sara didn't share the same feelings. 

 

"You look so beautiful," she said as she stares at herself and Sara in the mirror, her heart skipping a beat when Sara snakes her arms around to help Leonie's waist. Sara smiles at her and ducks to place a kiss on her cheek. 

 

"You look beautiful," Sara repeats to her in turn, an unreadable expression across her face, she squeezes Leonie's waist before grabbing her purse and pulling her out the door. 

 

\--

Leone's heart is beating out of her chest as she makes her way up on to the stage. She calls for everyone's attention, she finds Sara's eyes in the crowd and holds eye contact with her. 

 

"Hello, if I may ask for your attention, please. Wow, 12 years, that’s pretty long. We went through ups and downs, messed with the teachers," she stops as someone from the crowd shouts out a sorry to the group of teachers around a table. She breaks eye contact with Sara and smiles at people in the crowd, Hanna, Amira and Sam smile back at her. 

 

"We've had some fights between us and still we are all standing here now, and we made it," she says with a huge smile before continuing, "which is why we’ll continue right away with the prizes, and that, of course, will be done by Kiki Machwitz." 

 

She stands off to the side as Kiki comes up on stage and presents the award for Abiball couple of 2019. She watches Matteo and David as they come up on stage, a deep pain in her heart because she's jealous, not of them but what they have, that type of love. She looks for Sara in the crowd be she's gone from her spot. 

 

A loud siren sounds and red lights flash, someone speaks into a microphone. She looks around as people start to move towards the door, she spots Sara standing in a group of people, a mask pulled over her head and Leonie knows she's meant to be intimidating but her heart swoops. Despite all the people in the room, she can tell Sara is looking at her. She moves down from the stage and follows everyone out the door and into an open around outside with a table full of cones with coloured powder in them, she feels something lightly hit her back and she turns around to see Sara standing there with a cone of powder in her hand, Leonie smiles, picks up a cone of powder and throws it in Sara's direction, the colour hitting her dress. 

 

Sara pulls off the mask and smiles brightly at her and she can't help but smile back. 

 

\--

They hadn't planned on it being this cold but they are sat outside as the party dwindles inside, not even the alcohol in their system can keep them warm so they are huddled together on a bench outside with their arms around each other. The still loud music thumps with a barely recognisable song, a few people stumbled out the door, holding on to each other. 

 

"Did you have fun tonight?" Sara asks, Leonie nods her head, too tired to talk. If a warm feeling starts to spread across her chest, she'd blame it on the last bits of alcohol that are still in her system and not Sara tracing soft circles in her upper arm when she leans her head in Sara's shoulder 

 

"I think I'm in love with you," Leonie says sleepily but regrets it as soon as the words are out of her mouth. The circles being traced on her arm slow to a stop, she lifts her head and looks at Sara with wide eyes. 

 

Sara's mouth is gaping a little bit and Leonie stays silent as she waits for Sara to say something. 

 

"I think I'm in love with you too," Sara says quietly. Leonie's brain doesn't process the words right away, it takes her a few seconds before she reacts. Her head is swimming and her heart clenches so hard that she thinks she might die. She knows what she wants to ask next but the self-doubt in her tells her not to ask it, she pushes that part way down and asks the question. 

 

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" she asks, her mind racing. Sara smiles softly at her and nods her head. 

 

"I'd love that," she whispers and brings their foreheads together. Leonie tilts her head and presses their lips together. She never thought she'd get to do this, to kiss the girl she loves but here she is, a newly high school graduate, kissing her girlfriend for the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> time for a rant!! so i'm a lesbian and i'm 16, there is so little lesbian representation in movies and shows. When we do get representation, its so overly sexualised and see as predatory. I would love to just see some soft teenage lesbian love, something i can relate too. That's why i'm really hoping druck with give us lesbian Sara and Leonie


End file.
